El Pokegremio CNBA
by Guido0
Summary: Guido navegaba con su familia en un yate cuando una tormenta lo hizo naufragar. Se despierta convertido en un pokemon y conoce al inestable equipo Holiwis. Juntos llegaran a la cima del Pokegremio CNBA y viviran muchas aventuras junto a nuevos amigos y adversarios.
1. Chapter 1

equipo Holiwis al rescate

Yo me encontraba viajando con mi familia en nuestro lujoso yate "Revancha de la Reina Ana". Yo mismo me había encargado de ponerle ese nombre. Adoraba las historias de piratas y de aventuras. Con mis 10 años recién cumplidos, terminaba mis vacaciones familiares y me dirigía al laboratorio del profesor Oak para recibir mi primer pokemón e iniciar mi aventura.

Lamentablemente esa tormenta se cruzó en nuestro camino. Generalmente, mi padre era hábil frente a estos desastres climáticos, pero, esta vez, no fue suficiente. La lluvia elevó una enorme ola que golpeó al yate haciéndonos naufragar. Lo último que vi fue la pokebolla de mi hermano mayor rodando bajo la cama.

Abro los ojos despacio y lo que veo me aterroriza. Tres pokemones me están mirando de cerca. Trato de huir, espantado. Pero mis piernas no responden. Estoy mirando el cielo azul. Me doy vuelta y empiezo a correr… ¿En 4 patas? Me siento pequeñito. Corro al mar y miro mi reflejo en el agua cristalina. El mar me devuelve la imagen de un Swinub, el pokemon mamut de hielo. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Me doy vuelta otra vez y encuentro a los tres pokemones mirandome.

-¿Quiénes… quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto.

-Yo soy Melanie- dice una Mareep, el pokemon oveja eléctrica.

-Y yo Lucía- dice una Whooper, el pokemon axolotl acuático.

-Irene- dice una Cacnea, el pokemon cactus.

-Y juntos somos EL EQUIPO DE RESCATE HOLIWIS- dicen al unísono.

Estoy anonadado. Trato de procesar todo lo que está pasando. Estoy en un mundo donde los pokemones hablan y yo mismo soy uno de ellos. Melanie me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Soy nuevo en… ¿la ciudad?

-Puedes quedarte con nosotras :D Nos hace falta un miembro para nuestro equipo.

-De… de acuerdo.

Las 3 chicas me conducen hasta una enorme cabeza de Snorlax. Me hacen parar sobre una rejilla.

-IDENTIFICANDO, IDENTIFICANDO- grita una voz por unos parlantes, asustandome- POKEMON IDENTIFICADO, POKEMON IDENTIFICADO. SWINUB PUEDE PASAR, SWINUB PUEDE PASAR.

Las rejas de madera se abrieron y mis nuevas amigas me llevaron por una escalera.

Bajo tierra, hallé un cuartel general pokemon. Equipos y Equipos de rescate pokemon salían y entraban buscando una misión. Caminamos hasta una puerta que tiene una manzana enorme dibujada. Adentro, el líder y su ayudante tienen su habitación.

-Tienes que entrar y pedirle que te deje unirte a nuestro grupo- me susurra Lucía.

Respiro hondo y abro la puerta. Un enorme Snorlax está recostado y ocupando casi toda la habitación mientras una Mawile le alimentaba con caramelos y manzanas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella, airada.

-Vengo… Vengo a hablar con el líder.

El Snorlax se incorporó pesadamante.

-Soy Zorzolax, el líder del Pokegremio CNBA y ella es mi ayudante, Bellusci. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Yo quería solicitar una vacante de rescatista pokemon en el Equipo Holiwis.

-Mmm, el equipo de iniciados. Bien. Tienes tu oportunidad. Le pondré su primer prueba a vuestro equipo. Mi ayudante esconderá una Manzana Perfecta dentro de este Pokegremio. Si la encuentran y derrotan a su guardián serán bienvenidos.

Me reúno con mi equipo y les cuento sobre nuestra misión.

-El pokegremio se divide en 4 partes: Puesto de Vigilancia, primer subsuelo, segundo subsuelo y Aldea Tesoro. Si nos dividimos lo encontraremos más rápido- dirige Irene.

A mí me toca el puesto de vigilancia. Al ser pequeño puedo husmear en los arbustos y en la entrada pero no encuentro nada. Me paro de nuevo sobre la reja y no escucho el identificador. Miro hacia abajo. Es un pozo muy profundo pero de todas maneras salto. La reja salta como una trampilla y yo caigo.

El túnel se ilumina y camino hasta llegar a una recámara donde Bellusci está colocando la Manzana en un altar. Es mi oportunidad. Si la derribo mi equipo ser oficializará.

Corro hacia ella y le hago un placaje. Ella se voltea y me ataca con su enorme boca que se encuentra adherida atrás de su cabeza como una planta. Esquivo sus ataques y me obligo a pensar. Swinub es un pokemón tipo hielo/tierra. Tengo que usar alguno de sus ataques. Me distraigo y no veo venir un golpe que me manda a volar. Me levanto y veo al pokemon acercarse. Me concentro y… Un rayo de hielo sale disparado y congela a Bellusci. Yo agarro la manzan con la boca y corro antes de que me atrape. Pero a mitad de camino me doy cuenta que no podré subir el pozo.

Al llegar al principio del túnel oigo que me llaman. Melanie, Lucía e Irene me miran desde arriba. Lucía y Melanie levanta la trampilla e Irene usa Latigo Cepa para rodearme de lianas que salen de su cuerpo y subirme. Me reprochan por no llamarlas y corremos hacia la habitación con la puerta de manzanas.

-Felicitaciones- nos dice Zorzolax- ya son un equipo oficial.


	2. Chapter 2

otros equipos

Esa noche fue una fiesta para nosotros. El Pokegremio entero nos saludó y felicitó. Bien entrada la madrugada me dirigí a mi cuarto y me acomodé sobre mi mullida cama para dormir.

-ARRIBA, GANDULES, HAY QUE TRABAJAR- grita Loudred, el despertador oficial.

Me desperezo y voy a desayunar junto a mi equipo. Luego de los anuncios importantes cada uno se va a hacer sus tareas.

Bellusci se nos acerca. Aparenta haber olvidado que ayer la congelé pero en el fondo me guarda rencor.

-Bien, ustedes son principiantes así que por ahora nosotros les daremos las misiones que deben hacer. Vayan al Risco…

-Ayuda! Ayuda!- entra gritando un Kangaskhan, haciendo temblar los cimientos- Mi bebé a desaparecido.

-Bueno, Kangaskhan, calmate, calmate- le dice Bellusci- Te ayudaremos. Bien, equipos exploradores id a la Aldea Tesoro y buscad al bebé. El equipo que lo encuentre ganará un premio.

3 equipos salen corriendo. Nosotros simplemente caminamos hasta la playa. Los bebés Kangaskhan les gusta mucho el agua. Pero nos equivocamos, ahí no hay nada. Sólo un grupo de Kinglers soltando burbujas que se dirigían todas hacia el risco de la playa.

Volvemos a la Aldea Tesoro confiando que los demás equipos lo hubieran encontrado. El equipo ,conformado por Nadine, una Sylveon, la evolución hada de Eevee, Luciana, una Flareon, la evolución de Eevee de fuego, y Paula, una Espeon, la evolución psíquica de Eevee, busca en la primera sección. El dojo Marowak estaba cerrado, allí no podía estar. Nadine, distraída y amable como es, logró que Chansey la deje buscar entre todos los huevos pokemon que cuida, sin resultado. Luciana le dedica una mirada a Electivire y este le deja buscar en su tienda, sin resultado. El problema es Duskull. Se niega rotundamente a que entren en su banco. Paula simplemente se sienta, se concentra y Duskull recibe un dolor de cabeza rotundo. Se desmaya. Paula tampoco encuentra al bebé ahí.

En la segunda sección, el equipo conformado por Sebastián, un Machop, el pokemon peleador, Santiago, un Goeodude, un pokemon roca, y Fernando, un Poochyena, el pokemon perro-hiena, busca al bebé. Fernando husmea la Consigna Kangaskhan en busca de rastros. Santiago les pregunta a los hermanos Kecleon. Ambos no encuentran nada. Sebastián, se dirige a Antiguedades Xatu pero el camino está atascado. Con su fuerza levanta las rocas que cubren el paso y consulta al dueño del negocio. El bebé no está ahí.

El equipo Homestuck conformado por una única Umbreon, la evolución oscura de Eevee, llamada Matilda, se encarga del Pico Sharpedo pero tampoco encuentra al bebé.

Desanimados, volvemos al pokegremio. La mamá nos espera angustiada.

-¿Lo encontraron?

-No hay rastro, señora- contesta Sebastián.

-Ohhhh, mi bebé, recuerdo que lo estaba bañando. A él le gustaban mucho las burbujas. Su bañera se había quedado sin así que fui a buscar más jabón pero cuando regresé no estaba…

-¿Jabón? ¿Burbujas?- pregunto, acordándome de algo- Holiwis, creo que ya sé dónde está. Vamos.

Corro hacia la playa mientras los equipos me siguen. En efecto, arriba, en el risco, los Kinglers divierten al bebé Kangaskhan con su ataque burbujas. Rápidamente, los líderes nos lanzamos a rescatarlo.

Paula se sienta de nuevo y empieza a meditar. Lentamente se eleva. Sebastián utiliza sus fuertes brazos para escalar las piedras. Yo estoy en desventaja, no tengo buenas habilidades. ¿O sí? Sólo tengo una oportunidad de intentarlo. Tomo carrera y corro hacia la pared de roca. A esa velocidad salto y me situó estratégicamente para correr sobre la roca como si fuera suelo.

Arriba, tres Kinglers esperan. No creo que nos dejen sacarles al bebé, teniendo en cuenta que no somos su madre. Tendremos que pelear. El Kingler más grande manda a sus dos subordinados contra nosotros. Sebastián entabla una forcejeo con uno y Paula intenta derribar psíquicamente al otro aunque este se defiende con decisión.

Sólo quedo yo contra un pokemon 3 veces más grande que yo. Corro lo más rápido que puedo y le hago un placaje que no parece molestarle. De un golpe me saca volando. Yo vuelvo a cargar contra él pero sigue sin inmutarse. Concentro mis energías en un rayo de hielo pero lo bloquea con sus pinzas. Un ataque de burbujas me confunde. No tengo más ideas. A menos que…

Puedo intentarlo. Corro hacia él pero en la mitad del trayecto salto. Me hago una pelota en el aire y lo golpeo en la cara. Aturdido retrocede y ahí hago otro rayo de hielo que lo derriba del risco hacia el mar. Los otros dos Kinglers huyen despavoridos. Los tres líderes corremos a rescatar al bebé pero en nuestro apuro y competencia tropezamos y chocamos contra él que cae del risco. Gritamos de horror pero Nadine y Matilda lo detienen psíquicamente en el aire con sus poderes oscuros y de hada combinados y , Santiago lleva flotando a Melanie hasta el bebé y esta deja que se suba sobre su mullida lana.

Le devolvemos el bebé a la madre que lo recibe llorando.

-Oh, gracias, todos ustedes han sido tan buenos. Tengo que recompensarlos. Normalmente no aceptamos equipos en la Consígna Kangaskhan hasta que consigan un buen rango pero ustedes tienen un lugar en el almacén.

Y, contentos, madre e hijo vuelven a la Aldea Tesoro.

Bellusci, a regañadientes, nos felicita y nos entrega nuestra primera medalla a cada equipo. Somos 4 equipos amigos con Rango Bronce.


	3. Chapter 3

3. El equipo Rival

En cuanto nos despertamos, nos dirigimos al Tablón de Anuncios para ver que había que hacer. Allí, tomamos una misión que decía:

"Auxilio, unos gamberros me han atacado en La Pradera Destello"

. La Pradera Destello es un lugar habitado por pokemones eléctricos. Irene y yo tendríamos ventaja allí ya que las plantas y la tierra no conducen la electricidad. Los poderes de Melanie se verían reforzados. Lucía estaría en desventaja.

La Pradera Destello es una mazmorra de pastizales amarillos. Nuestro cliente estaba en el 4 piso. No sería difícil. Evidentemente me equivocaba. Uno pensaría que estaría repleto de pokemones eléctricos débiles pero, y sólo en el primer piso, encontramos un Magnezone, al que Irene tuvo que inmovilizar con enredaderas, un Raichu, que con un trueno derribó a Melanie y a Lucía, por lo que tuvimos que usar nuestras Semillas Revivir, y con dos Electrike y un Manectric con los cuales tuve que usar toda mi energía en un terremoto que los dejó KO. Finalmente llegamos al piso del destino.

Lo encontramos acurrucado bajo unas rocas, muy asustado. Era un Psyduck.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Somos del equipo de rescate.

- Oh, oh, fue horrible. Esos… esos gamberros también lo eran, se habían ofrecido a ayudarme a buscar un objeto valioso al final de esta mazmorra, me atacaron y se fueron ahí.

-Tranquilo, ya todo está bien- le aseguré- Bien, iremos a ver. Melanie, tu ve con Psyduck al Pokegremio. Llevalo con Zorzolax. Nosotros iremos tras esos rufianes.

El resto del camino fue fácil, no encontramos resistencia. Al final, cuatro pedestales de roca. Uno tenía una esfera amarilla. Los otros eran tres pokemones tallados. Un Hypno, un Bronzor y un Pikachu de un tamaño mayor a lo normal. Nos acercamos, recelosos, y tomamos la gema. Naturalmente, era una trampa. Las estatuas tomaron vida y se agruparon en la salida.

-Soy Hypno.

-Soy Hellbell

-Soy Mad Pikachu

-Y juntos somos el equipo Creepy. (N.E. Todos estos pokemones estan basados en creepypastas reales, busquenlos n.n)

-¿Ustedes se hacen llamar equipo de rescate? Atacaron a su cliente- les grité, enfadado.

-Pero el premio lo amerita. Ahora dame esa esfera- dijo Hypno.

Nos lanzamos al combate. Lucía recibió un placaje eléctrico de Mad Pikachu que la hirió pero se recuperó y empezó a repartir bofetones hasta que el "pobre" pokemon cayó exhausto.

Irene, en cambio, tenía problemas mayores. Sus lianas no le hacían ningún daño a un pokemon duro como el acero, mientras que sus ataques psíquicos la dejaban agotada. Encontró una solución un poco peligrosa. Le hizo un placaje, que lo empujó unos metros más atrás, y, luego de que este la empujara con mucha fuerza, uso sus puas (N.E. Ataque Pin Misil) para que unas rocas de una saliente lo aplastaran.

Hypno se teletransporaba de un lado a otro evitando mi hielo. Yo, agotado, intenté una última cosa. Una explosión de hielo y no tuvo escapatoria.

Vencidos y heridos se juntaron y desaparecieron.

Volvimos al Pokegremio y le dimos su gema a Psyduck quien nos recompensó con mucho dinero.


End file.
